


The genius fights back

by didthatreallyhappen



Series: The idiot genius and the genius genius [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13893801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didthatreallyhappen/pseuds/didthatreallyhappen
Summary: Based on a prompt from HGTime."That's....depressing but more important than that is Homecoming is real!". Peter gave her side eyes. "Uh yeah, it is". "That's crazy! I thought that was only in movies. So high school dances are in fact real". "Yeah. Do you not have school dances in Wakanda?". Shuri scoffed and rolled her eyes. "No our education system is far more advanced that your stupid schools". Peter throw his hands into the air.OrShuri goes to a her first school dance and encounters Flash.





	The genius fights back

**Author's Note:**

> Yup no tags. Still. No spell check or reading either cuz I'm too lazy. The whole not knowing Homecoming is real is based on my real life experience of not knowing Homecoming is. I don't life in the USA and I thought Homecoming was just in movies but apparently it's real. So yeah.

How Shuri end up standing over Flash in middle of a school dance was probably his fault. He couldn't pinpoint the exact moment things had gotten out of hand but he had a few ideas.

It all started two weeks ago when Shuri asked what was wrong. He was nervous for the dance because of the disaster that was Homecoming. He had brushed it off until she threatened to have Okoye impale him to a wall.

"Well I have a dance on in two weeks and at Homecoming my date's dad turned out to an evil criminal mastermind who was running a massive alien weapons company and I had to leave to stop him robbing a Stark Industrys plane because no one believed that he was gonna rob them and I didn't have my suit and he dropped a building on me and I couldn't call anyone because I didn't have Karen and I had to lift the building off myself and I thought I was gonna die and it was like the worst day of my entire life and the plane crashed and I had to pull Liz's dad out of the wreckage and it hurt soooo bad and it was awful" he said in one long fast statement then sucked in a big breath. Shuri looked at him extremely taken a back.

"That's....depressing but more important than that is Homecoming is real!". Peter gave her side eyes.

"Uh yeah, it is".

"That's crazy! I thought that was only in movies. So high school dances are in fact real".

"Yeah. Do you not have school dances in Wakanda?". Shuri scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"No our education system is far more advanced that your stupid schools". Peter throw his hands into the air.

"Jeez I'm sorry we're so behind it's not my fault I'm 15 and until last year I was dumpster diving to find anything to work with". Shuri sighed.

"Excuses excuses" she was quiet for a moment the asked without looking up "can you bring people who don't go to your school?'. Peter looked at her suspiciously.

"Yeah why?". Her head snapped up look at him with a beaming smile.

"Can I go with you? As a friend obviously but this is probably the only chance I'll ever get to do something like that. And I can give you moral support or whatever". Peter smiled and nodded.

"Yeah that's a great idea". Shuri smiled even wider.

"OK I'll ask T'Challa".

A week later while Peter was in school his phone lit up and began buzzing every 3 minutes for about a half an hour. He was falling asleep in physics when he got the first text. A shiver went down his spine and he figured Flash who was sitting behind him It dinged loudly. His teacher looked up and sighed.

"Who's was it?". Peter tentatively raised a hand. The teacher sighed again.

"Turn it off and put it away Mr. Parker". Peter quickly put his phone on silent feeling it vibrate against his thigh every time he got a text. After class while he was walking home he pulled out his phone.

He had got a bunch of , nearly all pictures, from Shuri of her, Okoye and Nakia. In each picture Shuri was wearing a different dress, different colour, different style. Okoye and Nakia were both wearing jeans, boots and thick coats. The last three were of her and her brother.

I the first they were standing next to each other she was wearing a flowing green dress, her arm around her T'Challa's waist, his arm slung over her shoulder both smiling at the camera. In the second it looked like Shuri had slyly kick the back of T'Challa's knee which had buckled forward. In the third T'Challa was lying on the ground glaring at Shuri who looked like she was about to end up down on the floor beside him she was laughing so hard.

Peter smiled and shook his head. She was definitely excited.

The day of the dance school ended early to give the students time to get ready for the dance. He found a note from Aunt May who was on call saying she got called into the hospital and she was sorry. He sigh and went to his room. He changed into his, went into the kitchen and ate a piece of toast.

Looking at his watch he cursed. He was going to be late without May to drive him to the school. He ran down the stairs, out of the building, through Queens dodging people and cars. He probably looked crazy running around the streets in a tux but it was New York so no one was judging. He was out of breath when he reached the school which was saying something because Spider Man didn't tire easily. He skidded to a stop at a SI car parked near the front door.

T'Challa stepped out of the front of the car and Shuri got out of the back followed by Okoye then Nakia. T'Challa, Okoye and Nakia stared Peter down in various threatening stances. Okoye looked him up and down in disdain.

"You're late". Peter's voice jumped an octave.

"Uh yeah sorry I had to walk, well I ran but-". Okoye cut him off.

"I did not ask for an excuse I was just commenting".

"Okay". T'Challa spoke up.

"You will not drink, you will not take drugs, you will be respectful at all time's, the car will be here at midnight to pick Shuri up, yo will be out here not a minute late got it?". Peter gulped.

"Got it". T'Challa, Okoye and Nakia got back in the. Nakia and mouthed 'have fun' to Shuri and they drove away leaving a shocked Peter in their wake. Shuri laughed and punched his arm.

"I think they like you". Peter rolled his eyes and sighed in relief.

"Yeah right" he said and they walked inside.

The night was fun. Shuri meet Ned and MJ and instantly hit it off. No one seemed to notice that the Princess of Wakanda had crashed their dance. They had danced around and joked around until that were exhausted. Everything was great until Flash showed up. If Peter had to pick a moment the night got out of control that would probably be it.

"Hey Penis! Who's your little girlfriend?". Shuri glared at him in disgust. Peter rolled his eyes.

"One, that's not my name. Two, she's not my girlfriend. Three, she can talk so if you want to know her name ask her yourself". Flash turned to her.

"What's you name?". Shuri looked pissed but she answered.

"Shuri".

"Tell me Shuri, how did Penis Parker convince you to come here with him".

"What?".

"However much he's paying you I'll double it if you admit he hired". Shuri looked more angry than Peter had ever seen her, even more than when on of the interns temporarily misplaced a top secret project she was working on.

"Peter did not hire me he is one of my best friends, in fact I asked him if I could come".

"Like anyone is gonna believe that's true, everyone knows Penis Parker has no friends". At this Shuri lost it. She pulled back her fist and punched Flash hard in the nose. That's how she ended up standing over Flash in the middle of the gym.

She bent down putting her forearm on his throat and whispered menacingly in his ear "if I hear you ever say something like that again, if you ever slightly disrespect Peter ever again I swear on my father's grave I will end your life got it?".

Flash could see the shocked students watch them and choked out "got it". She smiled sweetly and patted his cheek lightly and let him up.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page". She turned on her heel an grabbed Peter's wrist so she could drag him out of the gym.

The cool air hit their faces as they walked outside. Peter checked his watch.

"10 minutes 'til the car arrives".

"OK. You know this was more fun the I expected it would be".

"Really I thought the meeting the bully thing would kinda ruin it".

"No of course not! I got to hit him. That was the highlight of my night!". Peter put a hand over his heart in mock offence.

"You wound me Shuri! I thought spending the night with me was the highlight". They both laughed. They talked until the SI car with T'Challa, Okoye and Nakia drove up to pick Shuri up. Peter and Shuri stood and walked to the car. When she opened the car door Peter pulled her into a quick hug, whispered "thank you" in her ear and let go before she could react. She smiled sincerely at him.

"No need to thank me it was fun and anyway someone needs to look out for you if you won't protect yourself idiot". Without another word she climbed into the car and shut the door.

Peter couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he walked home even when he was nearly hit by a bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Plz more prompts thx.


End file.
